Jake 20 Upgrade
by Red Leader
Summary: The SGC recruited Jake Foley for a mission that is out of the ordinary. StargateJake 2.0 crossover. Chapter One is up.
1. Prologue

Central Park

New York City, New York

Jake Foley under a guise of a hotdog vendor happily gave patrons their order as he listens in a conversation. With his enhance hearing; he could listen to every word the two men are saying. His assignment is to tail two suspected government agents from China and Great Britain and what are their intentions.

"_The American government is breaking part of their deal with the international oversight advisory by not disclosing their latest Archimedes class ships_." A Chinese man in a brown trench coat said to the British counterpart.

"_Archimedes class ships?" _The British counterpart is confused with the latest ship in development.

Jake listen more to the conversation while talking to his partner who is blocks away in his government issued Dodge Intrepid.

"International Oversight Advisory, Archimedes class ships. Kyle, what are they talking about?"

Kyle raises his binocular and responded over the radio with his partner. "A civilian multinational government agency overseeing classified military program called Stargate Command. The Archimedes is a classified starship being developed by the Air Force to fight the Asurans."

"Cool, who are the Asurans?" Jake ask.

"It's something in your alley, are you familiar with Atlantis." Kyle ask while his cell phone rings. He put down the binocular and pick up his cell and place it against his ears.

"The city that sank to the bottom of the ocean, I think that's a myth." Jake said.

The two men got up from the bench and walk up to his hotdog stand. They pulled out their wallet revealing their identity and what government agency they work for. Jake quickly scans the Chinese man wallet and then the British man as they got out a five dollar bill and handed to Jake. As they orders the hotdog and left his stand, they went back to the bench and proceed with the conversation.

"Kyle, I've identified the two men." Jake said as he tried to raise his partner in the wireless radio in his ears.

Kyle hangs up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He sigh as he gave Jake the bad news. "Jake, the mission is scrubbed. We are needed back at HQ pronto." He got of the car and approaches the park.

"What?" Jake couldn't believe the mission over. "What do you mean it's over?" Jake asks Kyle as he took off his white vendor's hat. He looks at the two government agents and back at Kyle.

"Director Beckett got a call from a General Jack O'Neill acquiring about you and your abilities." Kyle explains as they left the hot dog stand unattended and walk to the car. "I suggest you freshen up while we are heading back."

NSA HEADQUARTERS

Few Hours Later

"I wasn't I chosen for the Atlantis Expedition or for the Stargate program even?" Jake asks Kyle again, he had been annoying Kyle about the Stargate program since he finished reading it during the flight to Washington D.C.

Kyle shook his head and sigh as they approach Director in the command center with a military officer in his air force blues. "Director Barrett, you need to see us?" He said as he glances at the Air force officer next to her.

"Agent Kyle Duarte, Agent Jake Foley. Meet General Jack O'Neill," Barrett introduces the General to the two agents as the General gave a nod. "He is head of Home world Security and Military Attaché to Atlantis."

As they shook hands, Jake got excited and became a instant fan for the man as he shook the General's hand nonstop.

"You're the geek who got nanites and do those cool things." Jack asks the young agent.

"Yes sir, I'm the geek." Jake replied.

"Well, I've got a mission for you if you choose to accept." Jack responded as he tried not to laugh at his joke about an NSA agent.

"Really, I've always wanted to go through the Stargate ever since I heard about it a couple of hours ago." Jake said before Agent Kyle Duarte cut him off.

"I can't risk the life of my partner in another galaxy. He has never infiltrated an enemy territory except for the Chinese consulate four years ago." Agent Kyle rejected the idea of going to another galaxy.

"You're going with him including Diane Foley." Director Barrett included Jake's wife and doctor.

Diane Hughes Foley walk in the command center, carrying her hand held computer containing Jake's vitals. She is curious to why Jake's vitals are rising. "Jake, your heart rate is way…" She stops talking as everyone started to look at her. "What?"

"So, what is our plan exactly?" Jake asks General O'Neill as they head their way towards Director Beckett's office.

"I haven't thought about it much," Jack replied as he cross his arm against his chest. "They are made of tiny robots and since you have these tiny robots…" Jack stop in mid sentence.

"Wait a second; the nanites you're talking about are advance." Diane said as she cross her arms against her check. "The nanites in Jake's system are nothing like them. If you are planning to infiltrate their home world, they will detect him in seconds."

"We have scientist studying the Asurans nanites when they took Atlantis a couple of years ago." Jack replied. "Since you're an expert in nanotechnology, you have full security clearance, but I want the results by the end of the month when we reach Atlantis."

A bright light engulf the room seconds before Kyle, Jake and Diane disappeared. General Jack O'Neill smiles as Louis Beckett is awestruck by the beaming technology. She turns to Jack and gave him an evil eye.

"What?" Jack said, as he tries to defend himself from the NSA Special Operation director.

"Next time, warn me when you beam them to the Daedulas without my permission." Beckett said.

"I know, but I want to see the reaction of their faces." Jack said as the both of them disappeared in the bright light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Asuran Occupied Hoffa**

The roar of rail guns and missile fire from the fifteen Daedulas class ship as it orbit the planet. As they fire on the well protected enemy position, swarms of landing craft head down to the planet directly to the nightmare. Since the Asurans forces have blocked all beaming capability, they are using Osprey Drop ships capable of space travel and atmospheric reentry of a planet. The massive explosion from Asurans anti air defenses tear apart the atmosphere as thousands of Asurans soldiers pour out a bluish white snowstorm of plasma fire.

The shield protecting the landing craft shimmers as the plasma bolt hits the energy barrier. Other landing craft shields fails and exploded, sending men to their deaths. As the landing craft reach their destination about a mile away from the enemy fortified fortress, soldiers and marines ran out of the landing craft to secure the area for landing craft to land as the landing craft they exit ascend towards the sky to bring in more soldiers and marines from the orbiting ships.

Most of the boys are 18 to 21 years of age; some of them never fought in a war but have endured great sorrows and anguish towards the Asurans since their attempt to destroy Earth. Other soldiers and marines fought the Ori and the war they are fighting is no different than the war to protect their planet from extinction.

A huge explosion hit the landing zone as Asurans soldiers push through the defenses of the makeshift landing zone of Earth's forces as the Asurans soldiers are gun down by Earth made ARG plasma rifle as they made their attempt for an incursion. Millions of inoperative nano cells filled the field as more Asurans soldiers ran the gauntlet of ARG mortar fire and ARG plasma rifle fire.

Captain Luke Rowans, the squad leader of the 76th Spartan Brigade hid under a sand dune as the plasma plumes streaks through his position. He is in his early thirties and relaxed, battle hardened and ignoring the hell around him. He could feel the cold heat of the plasma bolts as it passes by. He returns fire, gunning down five Asurans soldiers with his ARG rifle before recalibrating the frequency of his weapon.

"Sir, the Replicators are testing our defenses." PFC Delaney hollered over the noises of gunfire.

Captain Luke Rowan reached over to Delaney, "No kidding Sherlock!"

"Sir, there is no way we can maintain this position. I recommend we fall back to our ships." Lance Corporal Jenkins said. Samuel Jenkins has never been a favorite among his squad. Rowans never like the man since Jenkins a Senator in the United States congress voted for the redeployment of Iraq and Afghanistan before the Ori attacked.

Rowans look at him with disgust and replied. "Don't be a jackass, that's what they are trying to do." He taps his finger on his earpiece. "This is Spartan 76; we need artillery position half a click from our location beacon."

As the orders came through, the ground lit up from the ARG tipped rail gun projectile fire from the Daedulas class ships. Disembodied bodies of Asurans soldiers flew through the air, killing them instantly. Thousands upon thousands of nano cells littered the ground. As soon as the artillery strike stop, the suicide run by the Asurans stop.

"Move Goddamn it." Rowan ordered his men. "Go! Go! Go!"

As Rowan's men carefully maneuver toward the city and taking cover behind destroyed structure along the way, Ori soldier's rain down plasma fire from the window of an abandon house. He look around, spotted one of the marine carrying an M-16 mounted grenade launcher.

"Private Hernandez, blow those son of a bitches down." Rowan ordered.

The Private nodded and fire his ARG grenade launcher. The explosion caught the Ori soldiers by surprise as the nano cell fell to the floor and into the street..

"Good job Private," Rowan pats the young soldier on the helmet. "Flush out the remaining resistance. Our mission is to shut down the shields and transport dampeners." He ordered the marines as they head to the building they recently eradicated the Asurans defensive position.

* * *

**Atlantis  
Unknown Space**

General Samantha Carter, the military and civilian leader of the Atlantis expedition notice her black mug is out of coffee. As she stood up and grabs her coffee mug, Dr. Rodney Mackay walks in with a smile his face and it is freaking her out.

"Yes, Rodney." Carter ask him as she walk to the door.

"Why can't we land on the planet?" Rodney asks as he follows her down the steps of Stargate Operations and head their way toward the transporter at the end of the hallway.

"Cause Rodney, Earth wants the existence of the city from the Asuran. Since we are at war with the Asuran, I have no objection." Carter replied as they walk in the transporter.

"Well, I do. We have to shut the zero reactors for it to cool down." Mackay said as they head out of the transporter and into the commissary.

"How long will it take Rodney?" Carter asks him while pouring coffee into her black coffee mug.

"At least 2 days, but hear me out." Mackay stated.

Samantha Carter glares at him that made Mackay attracted her.

"No Rodney, don't look at like that. It's creeping me out." Carter said as she showed him the wedding ring on her ring finger. "My husband will be here soon with Agent Jake Foley and that Dr. Hughes."

"Who are they again?" McKay asks.

* * *

**USS Daedulas  
Foley Guest Room**

Diane walks out of the bathroom holding her stomach and wobbly walking towards the bed. "I hate space travel." She said to Jake, who is slightly asleep and very concern.

"Space travel is not the problem…" Jake replied with a yawn. "Have you checked with Dr. Frasier?" He asks her.

Diane adjusted her hair before putting the blanket over her body and snuggles with her husband. "Yes I have. She said that I am going to have a healthy baby."

Jake is awestruck by the news and did a double take. "We're having a baby?" He said as he smiles at his wife.


End file.
